


Sword

by Kitchenator



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young blacksmith loses everything and heads out on her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watched on eagerly as father crafted the sword. Normally he did not allow me to watch, but today was different.

Today he decided I was ready to learn.

With my mother being unable to bear more children, myself being the youngest of three other girls, my father relented that one of us would have to take over his work as blacksmith.

I was the only one ever interested.

So now I watched eagerly as his hammer fell upon the blade, working it into its eventual perfection.

It didn’t take long for me to be able to pick up the hammer myself, and within a few years, I was equally as good as he, my heart and passion into the work.

As my father started to get too old for the work, he became the one watching, and I would often catch a proud smile on his face as he watched me work.

It was a good feeling.

It was on one day, my father doing several tasks out the back, that a young man came in.

He was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes, and an air of humbleness about him that I automatically liked. The other note I made to myself was that he was quite handsome.

“My lady,” He bowed politely. “I was wondering if I could seek your fathers services?”

I smiled warmly at him. “My fathers hands do not work as well as they used to sir, so you may seek mine instead. I can sharpen or mend any blade as well as he ever could.”

This seemed to surprise him. “You can work a forge?”

I nod, used to this question. “Alas with my mother bearing no sons, and my elder sister’s too dainty to work a forge, thus the task fell to me.” I tossed the hammer in my hand, so it spun and I caught it again. “And my father had taught me well.”

The man smiled widely. “So I can see. I would still wish to speak to him if that is alright? We know each other well.”

I found this strange, as I now knew most of my fathers clients, but I agreed none the less, retrieving my father from out the back.

“Ah, Strider.” My father says as he spots the young man. “Good to see you again.”

“And you, sir.” Strider was clearly a nickname, but I remained silent as he bowed.

“What can I do you for this time?” My fathers gaze went to the sword on his belt.

“Still not this today, Ven.” His smiled turned strained. “The elves have agreed to look at this one for me, as it was elvish magic that helped it before.”

“Shame that they won’t share their secrets.” My father sighs. “Be nice of us of lower quality.”

“Your work is amazing without elven magic Ven.” He says and his eyes flick to me for a moment. “And I’m sure your daughter is just as good.”

“She is better these days.” My father beamed at me. “She learnt quicker than I ever thought she could and does work that took me years to properly master. She does most of it all now, my hands are too old, the cramp and I can’t hold the blades as steady as I used to.”

I returned the smile. “I had a good teacher.”

My father nods and turns back to Strider. “Enough of an old man passing praise, what can we do you for?”

Strider had managed to lose one of the daggers that my father had made last time and was after a replacement, he also wanted the old one sharpened and some new arrow heads.

My father gave me the task of creating the new blade while he did the sharpening and arrow heads. He didn’t need to assure Strider that my work was of equal quality as Strider quickly said that he was sure I could manage it. We told him it should be ready by early the next morning and he took is leave.

I spent a good hour alone just studying the old dagger my father had made, examining the technique and texture that was poured into so as I could replicate it into one that would be almost identical.

I then went to work.

It never took long to build up a sweat in the forge and sure enough I soon found myself dripping, my sleeves rolled up as much as possible as I hammered away at the hot metal, working it to how I wanted it.

My father came and watched for a while, much like when I watched him, we talked little and just observed. He eventually smiled, giving a shake of his head and left.

The next morning, Strider was more than impressed with my work.

“You have the true skill of a master, my lady.” He said looking over the dagger. “Truly your father has picked a worthy apprentice.”

I smiled as my father chuckled. “Just don’t ask her about it, you’ll never get her to stop.”

“Well, I cannot today, but maybe one day I shall.” He smiles and places a small bag of coins on the table. “Ven. My lady.”

“Isola.”

Strider looked at me for a moment before he bowed again, another smile on his lips. “Isola.”

He took his leave and father waited a moment before turning back to me.

“You watch yourself Isola, he is a ranger, dangerous folk they are, no matter how friendly.”

I roll my eyes. “Please father, he was as gentle hearted as they come.”

“Gentle hearted maybe, certainly to a young lass as yourself, but no less dangerous, especially Strider.” He warns again before moving off, another eye roll following him.

Strider and I became good friends over the years, even against my fathers warnings. I knew without a doubt that Strider was skilled with his blades, but I also knew that I would be no blacksmith if I did not know how to wield one.

When my father passed, all work and ownership passed to me and I seemed to have little time to grieve as orders for spring arrived ad I was left to try and do it all, the other blacksmith in town being very sick from the winter.

It was on one night that it seemed to get the better of and Strider walked in to find me weeping as I worked.

“Isola?” He asked with a worried frown, even as I continued to work. “Isola, stop.”

“I can’t,” My voice breaks, but I keep going. “This is not going to finish itself by morning.”

He strides forward and takes the tools gently but firmly from hands, putting them aside.

I sigh, wiping the tears and sweat away from eyes. “What do want Strider?”

He frowns at me. “I came to offer my condolences. Your father was a good man and I came as soon as I heard.”

“Well, thank you…” I mumbled. “But if you’ll excuse me-”

He takes my hands as I reach for my tools. “You need to take a moment Isola, let yourself grieve and be calm.”

“I need to work.” I said loudly. “I have that much to do and no time for-”

“There is always time for grief.” He says firmly, his blue eyes staring at me. “And shame on the people for not allowing you that. I want you, right now, to just take a moment. It can all wait until then.”

I stared at him, a part of me wanting to still continue to work, but I felt that sadness properly now, with no work distracting me, I felt it bubble over.

A sob broke free from me.

Tears poured from my eyes and I could feel myself shaking as the grief overwhelmed me, and had Strider not had a hold of me, I was sure I would’ve collapsed.

He pulls me into a hug as I cry harder, but says nothing, just letting me go as I sob into his shirt, clinging to him tightly, my grief so overwhelming that I did not know what to do.

Eventually, no more tears would come, just waves of emotion that would make me shake, but I did not care, I let it pass.

Strider seems to know when I have settled.

“Are you alright?” He asks into my hair.

I sigh and pull away from him, wiping my eyes. “Not really, but I think that was needed.”

He nods and gives a small sad smile. “I am sorry Isola.”

I return it weakly. “Thank you Strider, you’ve been a good friend.”

“Aragorn.”

I stared at him, a little in disbelief.

“It only seems right that you know my name.” He gives a sheepish laugh.

This time, I do return his smile. “Thank you, Aragorn. This has meant more to me than I can ever say.”

He bows slightly. “Anything for you, my lady Isola.”

Aragorn stayed the rest of the night, helping me where he could and being there if another wave of grief took me. My work was slower but at least now, it was not being done through tear filled eyes.

We talked little and the routine felt so familiar that it took me some time to work it out, but as I finished the last piece for the night, I turned to him.

“Thank you Aragorn. Truly.”

Aragorn faces me with a smile and just tips his head in understanding, one hand over his heart.

We bid each other good night (or early morning) and parted ways. I slept peacefully for the first time since my father had passed, feeling much better than I had in days, and it was all because I knew that someone still cared.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched it burn.

My fathers life, my life, there it was, just up in flames.

I didn’t know how to feel, even as my mother wept beside me, I was just numb all over.

The roof collapsed in and I shut my eyes, not wanting to see it burn any more.

Somehow, something had caught alight, we were always so careful of such things, and then no one was able to put it out.

Luckily, no one had been inside.

But still, now I had nothing.

No one would hire a female blacksmith and we did not have the money to rebuild.

I turned away, unable to face it. I didn’t know what to do anymore, the last place my father had been was now gone.

“Isola?” My mothers voice croaked. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” I said quietly. “I honestly don’t know.”

I ran away.

I took everything I had, including the last sword my father ever made, leaving a note for my mother, apologizing to her and my sisters.

But I could not stay, not with the lingering memory of my father still in the air and nothing left to show for it.

So I took to the road.

It was harder than what I imagined but I soon got used to it, traveling from town to town, offering my services as a blacksmith and occasional baker, something I wasn’t as good at but still got me coin.

It was almost six months before Aragorn caught up to me.

I was hunting through the forest, searching for supplies that I could use to make some new arrows, when a sword rested on my shoulder.

I froze, not having heard anyone approach.

“Bit dangerous to be traveling alone, my lady?”

I spun as Aragorn stepped back with a smile, his sword resting on his shoulder.

My hand rested on my chest. “Aragorn, you startled me.”

He chuckles. “Apologies Isola, I did not mean to startle you.” But his expression then turns serious, filled with concern. “What are you doing out here?”

“Traveling.”

He frowns. “On your own? I can’t imagine your family like that.”

“I would not know, I haven’t spoken to them.” I said, breaking eye contact with him. “I’ve been managing.”

“They are concerned for you.” He says gently. “I came as soon as I heard what happened. I never thought that you would run away.”

“I had little left there.” I said, trying to avoid the conversation by continuing what I was doing. “So I moved on.”

Aragorn watched me carefully. “Isola, this type of life does not suit you.”

“I’ve managed.” I said, still not looking at him. “There’s been a few rough moments but I’ve been okay.”

He grabs my arm, turning me to face him. “Isola, you need to go home.”

I pull my arm away from him. “Why? So I can b reminded everyday that everything of my father is gone? So I can try and rebuild that place despite having no money to do so? No Aragorn, as much as I miss my family, there is nothing for me there.”

“The road is a dangerous place.”

“And I am not defenceless.” I sigh. “Look, I appreciate you coming after me, I do, but I am more than capable on my own.”

“I have no doubt of that.” He gives a worried smile. “I’m just concerned for you, you’ve never had experience in the wild.”

“Well, I’ve managed.” I said curtly. “Now if you are going to do nothing else but scald me-”

Aragorn’s hand rested on my shoulder. “I was not scalding, simply worried. Isola…there are things out here that will not hesitate to kill you, and the fact that I snuck up on you so easily is concern enough.” He seems to think for a moment. “Let me come with you, train you in the wilds a bit.”

I look at him and his expression was as genuine as it had ever been.

He smiles. “It is not an attempt to protect you, just to help, if you are indeed set on this path.”

“I am.” I said firmly. “So you are not trying to get me to go home?”

Aragorn shakes his head. “It is not my choice what path you choose.”

I sigh, finally relaxing. “Thank you Aragorn.”

“Your mother did want me to give you this though.” He pulls out a letter from cloak and hands it to me.

I stare at it but do not open it. “Maybe later.” I slip it into my own coat and he nods in understanding. “Did you really mean it when you offered to train me?”

He grins. “Of course. I have a feeling you have a lot if the skills already, seeing as it took me some time to track you here, but you need to refine them, especially if you intend to keep moving from place to place.”

I sigh. “Well, there is one thing I must ask.”

He raises an eyebrow and I blush heavily.

“Can you teach me how to make a fire properly? I can do it but…well it takes a long time.”

He laughs. “Traveling in the wilds without knowing how to make a fire, that truly is a first.”

I fold my arms, pretending to scowl, but it just causes him to laugh harder.

“Come Isola, you have much to learn.”

It was better on the road with company and Aragorn taught me much if the wilds and much of the history of men, something I had little idea of and soon found myself fascinated by.

I picked up the skills quickly, something he always seemed impressed by but always reinforced, no matter how quick i got it.

“The wilds are no place for second chances. You must learn quickly.” He would say and I would just nod in agreement.

It was just after four months on the road that he suggest we take refuge in Rivendell for a little while, take time to recover some. I was originally going to say no but the sudden thought of seeing elves came to mind, something my father had always wanted to do.

So we went to Rivendell.

I never expected it to be so beautiful.

I wasn’t quite sure how to take it to begin with, feeling a little lost, but Aragorn was there and helped me around until I got my bearings.

It was clear that he had been around here a lot and it was a few days before he told me that this was where he had grown up. The elves were very welcoming and friendly and more than happy to have a new face around.

It was after a week and I was just learning my way around, that a familiar sound got my attention.

I followed it, wondering for a moment what it was.

Then I smelt hot metal and I understood.

Coming to a balcony, I watched two elves work a forge, sweat kissing their brows. Hammers struck in rhythm and I found myself entranced as they worked, having not seen such concentration and care for the craft since my father had died.

I didn’t realise how long I watched them until a hand rested on my shoulder.

I started, looking behind me to find Aragorn.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to find this.” He says with a smile.

“Yeah,” I blush a little, looking back at the blacksmiths. “I guess I just got a little lost.”

“Would you like to meet them?”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt them.”

“Are you sure?”

I nod, finally turning away with a smile. “Yeah, I used to hate being interrupted, so it’s no bother. Shall we find something to eat? I’m starving.”

Aragorn chuckles. “Alright Isola, but I’ll see if I can get them when they are free. I’m sure they’d love to meet a fellow blacksmith.”

I shook my head. “Yes, a female one at that. Please Aragorn, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“I promise it would be no bother.” But I kept shaking my head.

“My skill would never match theirs anyway.” I walked away and he took a moment to follow, watching me thoughtfully.

I will admit that it hurt a little to say that out loud, but a part of me accepted that that life was well behind me now, I had to make a new path for myself and I was comfortably starting it.

At least that’s what I was telling myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn’t expected to fall for Aragorn. It certainly hadn’t been intentional.

We’d been in Rivendell for a while now, and despite my request, he’d asked the elves about allowing me to work in the forge.

And they’d happily agreed.

Now I was the happiest I had been in months.

The elves were patient and willing to teach me, although their magic was a little beyond my reach, and I was just ecstatic.

And that was how I came to realise how I felt.

He was watching one of the elves fawn over my work and he was laughing. I just happened to look over at him with a wide grin and a thought passed through my mind.

He truly is most handsome when he smiles.

As soon as I thought it, I blushed, my cheeks burning as I look away.

Aragorn and I had always been just friends, so to have such thoughts were ridiculous.

And yet still, they kept coming.

I started noticing little things, small touches as he would talk to me, small gestures to comfort me when I was down. He would make sure I didn’t work too long in the forge without a break.

And each time, I felt my heart clench, pounding loudly in my chest as I told myself it was just signs of friendship.

But my heart wanted to believe otherwise.

It was on one night, my hands clenched tightly around a hot cup of tea as I gazed up at the stars, that Lord Elrond approached me.

“Lady Isola?”

I started and went to get to my feet but he holds his hands out with a gentle smile to stop me.

“It is alright, stay seated. May I join you?”

“Um…” I was enjoying being alone but one could hardly refuse the master of the house. "Of course Lord Elrond.“

He chuckles slightly and joins me. "If you wish to be alone, you may simply say so.”

“It’s okay, a distraction from my thoughts will be nice.” I said even as my gaze wondered back to the stars.

He watched me. "Do your thoughts trouble you?“

"Trouble isn’t the word I would use.”

“I don’t suppose I could hazard a guess that this would be about a certain ranger?”

I bit my lip and hung my head a little. "Is it so obvious?“

"No, but when you have been alive as long as I have, you learn the signs.” He gives a warm, kind smile. "You have nothing to fear Isola.“

"Aragorn and I have been friends for such a long time-”

“And you are someone he always talks about.”

I look at him, confused. "What?“

Elrond nods, still smiling. "He often returns here and usually one of the first things he mentions is how you’ve been, how you’ve truly grown and how proud of your work, and you, he is.”

My face was on fire but I still shook my head. "That could mean nothing.“

"True, but it could mean a lot. You will never know until you talk to him.”

My eyes went wide. "I cannot.“

"Why?”

“It is not…no.” I scrambled to my feet. "My apologies Lord Elrond, I am quite tired.“

"Isola,” He calls after me as I walk away. "The days are darkening, you know this. I would not wait too long.“

The coming months I stayed in Rivendell, content with my blacksmithing work, while Aragorn went back to the wilds.

I was worried, it was true, but the elves kept me occupied, keeping me busy with work and improving my skills, both around the forge and my fighting skills, Elrond’s sons being most insistent I became better with a bow.

When Aragorn returned, it was with ill tidings, rumours from Mordor becoming worse. He spent a long time talking with Elrond, having only a brief moment to greet me before he disappeared to talk to him.

I retreated to the forge, wanting to be kept busy. I’d been working on a new sword for a while now and there was just something that I couldn’t get right about it, but I hadn’t let any sword beat me yet.

It was a good way to pass time quickly and stop me from thinking too much over everything else.

"Isola?”

I look up, Aragorn standing before me. I wipe the sweat dripping from my brow and carefully put down what I was doing.

“Everything alright?” I tried to clean some of the dirt off my hands, although, as usual, it made little difference.

Aragorn sighs. "No. I am going to be away for some time, there are things that need to be done that cannot be delayed. Are you going to be alright here?“

I frowned. "I’ve been okay so far.”

He sighs. "I know, but…I am worried for you. This has been a big change and well, I haven’t exactly been here to help.“

"I can take care of myself Aragorn.” I said, folding my arms. "I said that early on.“

"I know you can Isola, this isn’t a matter of that, its a matter of…of…” He hesitates and then sighs. "Are you okay to stay here, at least until I get back? The roads are becoming dangerous and I don’t recommend you travel them alone. I just want to make sure you are safe Isola, that’s all.“

I stare at him, he was clearly agitated but concerned. "I have no where else to go Aragorn and as long as Elrond says its okay to stay, I will stay.”

He sighs in relief and then hugs me tightly, surprising me, and I return the hug, my heart suddenly thumping loudly in my ears.

Aragorn lets me go and kisses my forehead. "I have to go. Be careful Isola!“

"You too.” I said quietly as he walks away, now even more unsure of how I was feeling.

It was then I remembered something.

“Aragorn, wait!”

He stops, looking back at me, surprised as I go through some things on the table till I found what I was looking for.

I jog over to him and hand him two new knives. "They should be better than your old ones.“

Aragorn smiles. "You’ve been working hard then?”

I return his smile. "Well, it’s not hard when you love what you do.“

"Thank you Isola.” He bows slightly, still smiling and then takes his leave.

I watch him go, an unsettled feeling falling over me, but with little else to do but return to what I had been doing, I faced the forge once again and settled back into a rhythm.

It’s be a long time before I saw Aragorn again.


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn returned but not alone. Four hobbits were with him, one grievously wounded and barely holding onto life, the elves instantly taking him away as the others all looked on worriedly.

Aragorn looked exhausted.

But he still smiles when he saw me approach, a worried expression on my face.

“Isola…” He pulls me into a tight hug, one I returned even as my heart thumped loudly.

“Are you alright?” I asked as he pulled away, looking him over and noting the dirt and mud and scratches.

“Just tired, nothing a good rest and bath wouldn’t fix.” He sighs. “It…had been no easy task getting back here.”

“They were saying the nine were back out, that they were-” I gasp as his expression turns grim. “You saw them?”

“Saw them and fought them.” His voice was solemn. “That was how poor Frodo got wounded. I was not quick enough.”

“Aragorn you cannot blame yourself.” I said, taking his hand. “These are the nazgul, they are beyond us. The fact that you survived at all-”

Aragorn smiles again and places his other hand over mine. “I am fine Isola.”

I felt heat creep up my neck. “Then stop making me worry and go and get cleaned up and rest.”

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. “You are too good to me.”

“I mean it. Go. Go!” I practically pushed him along even as he laughed.

The following days were tense, the air filled with nerves as rumour spread of what the hobbit had been carrying.

Aragorn was heavily sought after in this, as they relied heavily on his account of what had happened, so it gave us little time to talk.

He found me working hard at the forge, mostly to distract myself from the air that seemed to suffocating Rivendell. He watched me work for a while, I was too focused to notice, his brow knotting with worry the longer I worked.

Eventually, he comes over.

“Isola, you need to take a break.” He says gently as I glance up from what I was doing.

I give a small smile. “I’ve worked longer than this before Aragorn.”

“I am aware.” He said. “Lord Elrond told me you’ve spent much of your time here.”

“It passes the time quickly.” I dunked the blade I was working into the tray of water, steam pouring out.

“So do many other things.” I look at him, noticing the concern in his features.

“You think I’ve been working too hard?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. “Aragorn, if war is indeed coming, we are going to need all the weapons we can get.”

His face turns grave. “And that is what I didn’t want you to worry about Isola. This does not have to be your fight.”

I face him properly then, confused. “And what is that supposed to mean? Do you expect me to sit and do nothing?”

“Never.” He said quickly. “I simply wish…for you to be careful, I don’t want you going out there, I want you to stay here where it is safe. We both know that a meeting is coming up and we both know what is going to be decided there, and I do not want you involved in it.”

I take it in slowly, trying to discern the meaning from his words, as he looked at me almost pleadingly.

“Aragorn, you know as well as I do that adventuring is not for me, the only reason I survived out there was because of you, but I am still going to do all I can here, no matter what you say.”

Aragorn clasped my shoulders tightly. “Isola, I-”

“Aragorn.”

We both look up, Elrond’s boys watching us.

“Father wishes to see us.”

Aragorn’s hands slowly slipped from my shoulders, his eyes returning to mine. “We’ll finish this later.”

He turns and follows the brothers, leaving me confused.

He didn’t have a chance to see me later as Elrond made him leave with his sons on some mission or another.

However, it seemed the perfect opportunity for him to talk to me.

I was setting up for another day in the forge, deciding that that was where my frustration was going to be going, when Elrond approached.

“Isola, I have a favour to ask.” He said.

“Lord Elrond, it is not too often that I see you here.” I gave a strained smile, one that e noticed.

“I understand that you are finding this hard to deal with but I must ask that you have patience.” He said it kindly, but all it did was irritate me.

“Seems a lot of people are asking me for things I do not like.” I said bitterly. “I would have more patience, Lord Elrond, if I was told properly what was going on, instead of just cryptic messages.”

Elrond watched me, a curious tilt in his head. “He did not tell you?”

“Tell me what?” I pulled out the sword I had been working on, running my hand over the steel.

Elrond sighs. “Never mind. Look, this favour is important.”

“So what is it?”

He observes me for a moment, reading my expression and the tension in my shoulders.

It was then he pulled out a broken blade. Aragorn’s broken blade.

I stare at it.

“There is no other he would trust with this.” Elrond says quietly. “And after seeing your work, there is no other I would trust with it.”

Unease settled in my stomach. “I could not work any magic in.”

He gives a nod. “I know. The others will deal with that, but for now it needs the care of a very skilled blacksmith.”

I continued to stare at the blade, this was, after all, a part of Aragorn’s bloodline.

“This…is a lot of…” I had no words, but Elrond seemed to understand.

“I need you to do this Isola, and he needs you to as well. There are much more powerful magics in this world than what us elves can offer, and only you can provide that.”

I look at him and for a long moment, we simply stare at each other.

Slowly and hesitantly, my hands reach forward and take the blade.

“I will do what I can.”

Elrond visibly relaxed. “Thank you Isola. It means a lot. More than you know.”

“Don’t thank me until I’ve fixed it.” I said, looking over the pieces. “Or at least made it a workable sword again.”

“We both have faith in you Isola.” He says.

I turn back to make another comment, but Elrond was already walking away, leaving me frowning as I turn back to the sword.

My father had waited years to get his hands on it.

And now it was up to me.

With that knowledge in mind, I got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

It became my sole purpose to make that sword.

I’m still not entirely sure how long I spent on it, days, weeks, months, but it was all I dared focus on.

Food and drink were brought to me once they realised that I would be leaving the forge little, and even a bed was set up eventually, trying to encourage me to sleep.

But everything I had, was focused on that sword.

And then I was finished.

I knew the exact moment it was done, staring at the blade I had just poured everything into.

It was the best blade I had ever made and I didn’t need anyone to tell me that.

Reluctantly, I passed it onto the elven blacksmiths, who admired it greatly and were full of praise.

But I now realised how tired I was.

Escaping to my room, I collapsed onto my bed and fell into the best sleep I had had in a long time.

I awoke to the smell of hot food.

Sitting up, it takes me a long, bleary eyed moment before I see Aragorn sitting there.

He grins. “Morning.”

I rub my eyes, sleep still wanting to take me back. “When did you get back?”

“Yesterday morning.” He said and pushes the bowl of steaming porridge in front of me. “Eat Isola, Elrond told me that you’ve been working hard.”

I groan and lay back down, one arm covering my eyes. “Eating involves getting up.”

“Are you going to make me spoon feed you?”

I look at him from under my arm. “Really?”

“Are you or not?”

I huff and sit back up, leaning against the head board and holding my hands out for the bowl. “Well, don’t expect me to move too far.”

He chuckles and passes me the bowl and I start to eat.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

Aragorn’s face flashes grim for a moment before he nods. “We did, but that is not for us to discuss.”

I raise an eyebrow but say nothing.

“Isola…” He sighs. “About our conversation the other day, I wanted to tell you something.”

I was slowly digging through the porridge, despite being quite hungry. “What?”

“Firstly I wanted to apologise if I sounded selfish with what I was asking you, I did not mean it to and had nothing but your best interests in mind.” He says it carefully, gauging my reaction.

I nod. “I know. You have nothing to apologise for Aragorn.”

But he frowns. “I had no right to ask that of you, even as your friend.”

“Of course you did.” I said, putting my porridge aside. “Aragorn, I knew what you were asking I just didn’t really want to hear it then. I don’t want you to think-”

“Isola,” He was suddenly on the bed, his hand wrapped around mine. “Please, just listen.” He clearly hesitates. “I’ve wanted to tell you for some time now, but I haven’t known how, and, chances are, I’m going to be a part of this quest, and I know I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t say anything before it happened.”

I could feel heat creeping into cheeks, my heart wanting to believe what he was about to say but my head telling me it wasn’t possible.

He was watching me closely. “Isola, I-”

Aragorn was cut off as the door opened, Elrond stepping inside.

“Oh, my apologies.” He says, looking between us. “I was seeing if Isola was awake.”

Aragorn was keeping his face mercifully blank. “She is, I brought her breakfast.”

“I can see.” Elrond smiles. And then looks at me. “It is ready Isola, we thought you would like the final look.”

I smiled, the interruption chased from my mind. “Of course. I would upset if I didn’t see the final product.” I look at Aragorn. “Can we talk later?”

He nods, saying nothing.

I follow Elrond back to the smithy, the other elves talking animatedly about it.

The sword gleamed magnificently and I beamed.

“Feel free to hold it Isola.” Elrond said, watching as my gaze travels along it.

I step forward and take the blade back in my hands once again, looking over the elvish inscription and the extra inlay on the hilt.

It had a decent weight to it but I had still made sure that it was perfectly balanced, something that had taken a fair while to do.

“It’s perfect.” I breathed, having never been happier with a piece of work I had done before.

“We want you to give it to him.” Elrond said and I looked at him surprised. “It only seems right that the creator gives over their work.”

“Do we have a sheath for it?” I asked and then looked at the table, the finely made sheath having escaped my notice before.

The smoothness of which the blade sunk in made me smile even more.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t break it.” I jest.

Elrond chuckles. “I think he would be devastated if he did.”

I held it tightly. “Can I give it to him now?”

“Whenever you wish.”

I found Aragorn sitting alone, smoking his pipe and looking distant.

“Aragorn?” I step forward, as he slowly looks at me, a smile on my lips, the sword behind my back.

He frowns slightly. “Are you alright?”

I nod. “I have something for you.” But my grin falters slightly at his expression. “Are you alright Aragorn?”

He realised whatever he was thinking must have showed, his expression changing to a strained smile. “Of course. What did you have for me?”

I pull out the sword, holding it out in both my hands towards him. Aragorn freezes, staring at it before slowly getting to his feet and coming over.

“We remade it.” I said as his fingers hover just over it, as if hesitant to touch it. “It’s all yours.”

His fingers travel to the hilt and grip it tightly, sliding it from the sheath. The blade glistened in the dimness if the room and he eyes the craftsmanship.

“You made this.” It wasn’t a question but I nodded anyway.

“It is by far the best I have ever done.” I said proudly and he nods, still eyeing the sword.

“It is beautiful.” He re-sheathes it, holding it tightly in his hands. “Thank you Isola.”

“Anything for you.” I said, still smiling widely. “Aragorn I-”

But I didn’t get a chance, his lips crashing into mine, a startled squeak leaving me, his free hand holding the back of my head.

He pulls away, the redness of his face matching my own. “I’m sorry. I wanted to do that before we were interrupted again.”

I stared at him, still in shock.

A smile tugs at his lips. “Are you alright Isola?”

“I’d be better if you did that again.” The words tumbled out of my mouth before I even realised it and his smiles widens.

“I’m sure I can manage that.” He said and presses his lips to mine again.

My body tingled and I wrapped my arms around him, a smile on my lips.

“I love you Isola.” He breathed into the kiss.

“I love you too.”

He rested his head against mine, a concerned frown marring his face. “We will be leaving in a few days…”

“I know.” I said quietly, not really wanting to hear the words myself.

He searches my eyes. “Will you wait for me?”

“Of course.” I smiled then. “I’ve waited this long haven’t I?”

He chuckles. “Well, if weren’t always interrupted.”

The door opens as if on queue and another man steps through the door.

His face turns red. “My apologies, I did realise there was anyone in here.”

He hurriedly leaves and Aragorn and I laugh.

Over a week later, the fellowship and left and I was in my room alone, writing in my own little book.

I happened to look up and see the letter from my mother I had neglected to read.

I bit my lip, Aragorn had never mentioned it again since the day I took it off him, but he had given it a long look when he came to say his goodbyes.

I sighed and opened it.

But found it wasn’t my mothers writing.

It was my fathers.

Isola,

I know that when you get this, I will be gone, and the first thing I want you to know is that I love you dearly. I have never been so proud a father when you took up my craft, becoming even better than what I had ever dream you would be.

I am very proud of you.

My concern for you Isola is that you will get trapped here, as I did as a young lad, and I do not want that life for you.

I see the way you watch Strider, see the way you listen to his tales. Isola, if you ever get the chance, as much as I do not it, I want you to go with him and never look back. Your mother and sisters will be fine, they can manage despite what you think.

Isola, my dearest daughter, I only want the best for you. Always.

Your Father.

I let the tears roll down my cheeks, both saddened by the last message from my father.

Behind his note, was one from my mother.

Isola,

I am sorry my child that I kept this from you for so long, but I was so afraid after your father died that I did not want to lose you too.

Forgive me.

You have always been so strong and I am sorry I was not there for when your father passed, not in the way I should’ve been.

I do not blame you for leaving.

I have given this to Strider, as I know that he will find you. Even I can see that he cares for you deeply.

So, if I never see you again, I want you to know Isola that I love you, and your sisters love you, and we just want you to be happy.

Take care.

I carefully placed the letters down to rub my eyes, drawing in a deep breath to calm myself.

The irony that both my parents had noticed what between Aragorn and I probably long before we did wasn’t lost on me, and I had a quiet chuckle to myself.

I watched the sun set from my window, feeling a peace that I hadn’t felt in a long time. I knew Aragorn would be alright and I knew, now, that my mother and sisters would be okay too. It was a relief that I did not know I needed.

Smiling, I then set about writing a letter to my mother telling her exactly how my life had gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I took in a deep breath, nerves threatening to turn my stomach inside out. It had felt like such a long time and now I was finally getting to see him again.

The battles over and Aragorn crowned as King.

He saw me as I approached with the elves from Rivendell, Elrond at my side. For a long moment, he stares as I smile widely.

Then, he takes me in his arms and kisses me deeply. I break into a fit of giggles as he spins me around and I know we are both just happy to be back with the other.

“I can never thank you enough Isola.” He whispers to me. “Never.”

“And I, you.” I said, the smile unwilling to leave my lips. “I would still be lost out in the wilderness if not for you.”

He laughs and holds me close.

The dinner held later, I did not leave his side, and with great interest I listened to the tales told of what happened during the quest, some I scarcely believed until Aragorn confirmed with a nod.

The greatest though, was hearing about the magic Aragorn wielded with the sword.

“Never have I seen such a like.” Legolas spoke, his eyes still a little wide with wonder. “And I thought I had seen all then accomplishments of elven magic.”

Aragorn smiled at his friend. “It was not elven magic at work, not all the time. A very different magic is at work in this sword, hence why I never left it out of my sight.”

“And yet you still fail to tell us.” Gimli said through a mouthful of food, earning a giggle from me as Aragorn’s eyes sparkled, his arm tightening slightly around my waist.

“Because I did not think it fair without her here.” Aragorn said, his free hand resting on the hilt of the sword. “After all, she is the one who made it, and needs to be here to back up that claim.”

The elf and the dwarf stare at me for a moment, a look of shock on their faces until they too shared a look, seemingly in understanding.

“Well my lady, may we congratulate you on such fine workmanship.” Gimli said with a smile.

“Truly, something my ancestors would be proud of.” Legolas agrees, nodding.

I blush, biting my lip slightly. “Well, it took everything I knew to make it, I’m glad it all turned out okay.”

“It turned out perfect Isola.” Aragorn said and kissed me on the cheek. “You poured everything into that sword and it shows. I have never felt a greater magical presence than it.”

I smile and kiss his cheek in return. “Well, my mother was certainly impressed too.”

Aragorn raises his eyebrows. “Finally decided to see her?”

“No, we have been in touch with letters. They are doing well for themselves, my eldest sister married the mayor, who agreed to look after them all.” I was happy for them, I hadn’t realised that some part of me had still been worried until I heard that news.

Aragorn seemed to see that. “Well, I am glad that they are doing well. We will have to invite them here sometime.”

“I would love to.”

“See, I told you he was going t marry her.” We both caught Gimli’s words and looked at the dwarf, who just grinned. “Well, it is true. You haven’t stopped thinking of her during the whole quest.”

I laughed even as Aragorn grumbled slightly.

“Thank you for letting me ask her myself Gimli.”

“No problem my friend.”

Aragorn shakes his head but then smiles as I continue to laugh.

“I’ll take that as a yes Isola?”

I beam at him and then kiss him lightly on the lips. “Of course my King. After all, I have something that only I can offer you.”

They all looked a little stunned at my comment, and I smiled coyly.

“I’m the only one that can fix your sword.”

Aragorn bursts out laughing as Legolas and Gimli looked a little stunned. I just smiled at them, leaning into Aragorn a little as he wipes his eyes, still laughing.

“I love you Isola.”

“I love you too Aragorn.


End file.
